Cameroceras
Cameroceras is a legendary creature, a specimen of the long-extinct Cameroceras genus and a straight-shelled nautiloid, that can only be found in . The title "Mysterious Aquanaut" can be obtained by discovering it. In-Game Description "This is the largest nautilus ever recorded, said to have existed 470-460 million years ago in the Ordovician period of the Paleozoic era. It's astonishing that this giant creature escaped extinction and survived until today. Bigger than the giant squid and equipped with a hard shell, this must be the strongest species of cephalopod." and Celestial Bodies "There are persistent eye-witness accounts of UMAs (Unidentified Mysterious Animals) in every ocean of the world. According to an expert in this field, the emergence of normally hidden creatures may be influenced by the movement of celestial bodies, such as lunar or solar eclipses. Such events can generate subtle changes in gravity, undetectable to humans, which can influence tides and may affect the ecology of these UMAs in some way." Location The player can see the Cameroceras outside of coordinates H-8 in the Zahhab Region. However, because the creature is outside of the map, it cannot be focused on directly. ..." After the broadcast ends, Oceana comes over to the table and says: "Another strange message over the radio… You heard it too, didn't you? It said something about "Almagest."" Dr. Sakurai, sitting in her usual spot, chimes in while eating out of a bag of potato chips: "I looked it up. It's a book of mathematics and astronomy written at the time of the Roman Empire. It said the stars moved around the earth." Oceana continues her thought with Dr. Sakurai's input: "So if you think back to the "12 constellations"... If they're the 12 constellations that lie on the ecliptic of the sun, it's got to be the ! There's definitely a connection between the coins and those radio transmissions. What about " "? Do you have any ideas? '' ''If you're going to search for the location hinted at by the radio transmissions, please ! I find this all incredibly fascinating." The next step is to go diving with Oceana in the Zahhab Region. As soon as she and the player are in the water, she'll say: "Remember that strange voice on the radio? It said something was at . The crimson waters must be the Red Sea, so there's got to be something in this area." When Oceana and the player reach the edge of coordinates H-8, in the southeastern area of the map, Oceana will look around and say: "This is pretty far out in the open sea, though… The currents are really strong out here, too. I want to know what that message meant too, but maybe we should go back." The player spots something in the distance and reacts with visible disbelief. Oceana looks at them and says: "What is it? Is something wrong?" Then, she looks to see what the player was looking at, and sees the massive Cameroceras swimming in the currents beyond where is safe for humans to go. She pauses for a few moments, stunned, then says: "... … … Was that? No… I must be seeing things. Yeah, I'm really tired. Super tired. I think I'll go to bed early tonight…" The player then earns the title " " for having witnessed Cameroceras' patrol. }} Notes *Because the player is unable to focus directly on the Cameroceras, due to it being past the point where the player can swim safely, they will obtain both its information and trivia the first time they see it. *As one of the three super-legendary and long-extinct creatures (the other two being the Anomalocaris and the Sea Serpent) that appear in Endless Ocean: Blue World, this creature does not appear in the player's Marine Encyclopedia as a silhouette, and instead only appears after it has been discovered. *Several players have been able to lure it into the map using food, and can thus interact with it directly. This is assumed to be an unintentional feature, as the Cameroceras is meant to be a mysterious and unconfirmed sighting in-game, and allowing the player to interact with it directly seems counter-intuitive to that point. Real-Life Information *The genus name of this creature translates from Latin into "chambered horn". This is, of course, in reference to the massive shell that this creature is known for. *In-game, the Cameroceras is actually referred to by its genus name, leaving out its species name. (This is odd, as most creatures are usually referred to by the second part of their scientific name.) There are several known species of Cameroceras, so the Cameroceras seen in-game could be one of the following: ** C. trentonense ** C. alternatum ** C. hennepini ** C. inaequabile ** C. inopinatum ** C. stillwaterense *''Cameroceras'' has made an appearance in several documentaries, including Sea Monsters - A Walking with Dinosaurs trilogy, Walking with Monsters (where it only had a brief cameo), and Animal Armageddon. *The Cameroceras genus is something that is colloquially known in biology as a "wastebasket taxon", which is a taxon that new species are placed into if they don't fit anywhere else in the evolutionary family map. This can make it difficult to nail down a solid definition for Cameroceras as a genus. **For example, several taxons were included within the Cameroceras ''genus before they were recognized as their own distinct taxon include ''Meniscoceras, Endoceras, and Vaginoceras; while the latter of these doesn't have a lot of information available about it, there is still enough to classify it as non-''Cameroceras.'' *While the fossil record of the Cameroceras genus isn't extensive enough to make definite theories concerning its overall size range, estimates of a maximum possible size have ranged from 20 feet (6 meters) to 30 feet (9 meters). Gallery Cameroceras 2.png|The player and Oceana watching Cameroceras swim by. Cameroceras 3.png Oceana and Player (Cameroceras Cutscene).png|Oceana asking what's wrong when the player sees Cameroceras. Cameroceras.jpg Cameroceras trentonese 1.jpg Cameroceras trentonese 2.jpg Cameroceras trentonese 3.jpg Cameroceras trentonese 4.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Other Fauna Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Zahhab Region Category:Zahhab Region Creatures Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Paleozoic Category:Nautiloids Category:Orthocones Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Signs of the Zodiac Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Voice of the Night Sky